Goodsprings
|footer = Reputation image from Fallout: New Vegas |terminal =Goodsprings terminal entries }} Goodsprings is a town in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. This is the location where the Courier recovers after being shot in the head and robbed of the platinum chip by Benny, subsequently being rescued by Victor. The Courier survives the gunshot after being "patched up" in Doc Mitchell's house. Background Named after Joseph Good, a rancher whose cattle used the spring at the southeastern foothills of Spring Mountains, Goodsprings history is tied closely to the freshwater spring the town takes its name fromThe Courier: "What town is this?" Mitchell: "This here's Goodsprings. Named after the water we got here, just down the road to the southeast. Goodsprings Source, they call it. It's a quiet town, and that's how we like it. We don't go looking for trouble, though occasionally it sees fit to come looking for us." (DocMitchell.txt) and the rich deposits of lead, silver, copper, zinc and gold that were exploited for decades. The small mining settlement was largely tent cabins centered around a mill and a post office before the town was officially established in the early 1900s, during the mining boom across Nevada. Platted by mining companies from Salt Lake City, Goodsprings boomed, aided by the construction of a railroad between 1910 and 1911. More infrastructure followed, including the Goodsprings schoolhouse and Prospector Saloon in 1913. The boom wound down after World War I and the economic crisis that followed, briefly picking up after World War II.http://www.pioneersaloon.info/history/goodsprings_history.aspx Goodsprings history After the Great War, Goodsprings was abandoned. It was settled shortly before 2281, under a New California Republic grant in order to develop a low-risk mining environment near a reliable source of potable water, the Goodsprings source. Beyond supplying water to miners, trappers, and farmers, it was a quiet, small town that saw little activity. In recent times, a series of setbacks shut down the Long 15, causing the town's population to drop. Other events depressing the population include the prison break at the NCR Correctional Facility and a deathclaw infestation at the Quarry Junction all but blocked off the Long 15 north.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.43: "'''Goodsprings' ''Goodsprings is a small, barely active town that has been a mining community since the early days of Nevada. Most recently, it was settled under a grant from NCR to develop a low-risk mining environment near a reliable source of potable water. Even so, there are only a dozen or so people in the town due to trade along the Long 15 drying up. Signs along the highway direct people to Goodsprings, but they do the town no good if no one is on the highway to read them. The residents of the town come to your aid after a Securitron named Victor witnessed your shooting and burial over by the Cemetery. There are few people in Goodsprings. It has never been that populace, and the troubles with Deathclaws, Raiders, and Powder Gangers hasn't made it any more appealing. A few folks have hold up here to wait things out, but overall its quite "sleepy"; almost a Ghost Town if there weren't the odd settler, attempting to eke out an existence among the ruined ranch homes. Local activities include going to the spring (Goodsprings Source), hunting Geckos, Mole Rats, and Coyotes, and loafing around in the Prospector Saloon." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide faction profiles) As a result, the town's primary products, namely water, bighorner meat, and skins, have a hard time reaching traders. Signs at the highway, pointing travelers towards Goodsprings, are simply of no use if there's no one to read them.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.381-383: "'4.05 Goodsprings''' ''Goodsprings is a small, barely active town that had been a mining community since the early days of Nevada. Most recently, it was settled under a grant from NCR to develop a low-risk mining environment near a reliable source of potable water. Even so, three are only a dozen or so people in the town due to trade along I-15 drying up. Signs along I-15 direct people to Goodsprings for water, but they do the town no good if no one is on the highway to read them." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) To make matters worse, most traders simply pushed through toward either Primm or New Vegas, unless they're in dire need of supplies.The Courier: "Does Goodsprings get many visitors?" Trudy: "Mostly traders looking to buy Bighorner meat and hides. The traders are the main reason the general store manages to stay in business. Most travelers heading south on in the I-15 just push on towards Primm unless they're in desperate need of supplies." (Trudy's dialogue)The Courier: "What else can you tell me about Goodsprings?" Mitchell: "Well, there's a general store just up the road. Run by a fella named Chet. He don't got nothing fancy, but he's got your basics covered. If you're looking to wet your whistle, just past Chet's is the Prospector Saloon. The bartender there, Trudy, knows everyone in town. Other than that, there's not much to see. Just people trying to scratch out a living." (DocMitchell.txt) While Goodsprings survived the recent upheavals and the settlers continue to scratch out an existence among the ruined ranch houses, trouble is keen on finding a way into the town. While the deathclaws have not caused any direct damage to the town, the Powder Gangers led by Joe Cobb do and have been trying to find a Crimson Caravan trader named Ringo, who sought shelter in Goodsprings after his caravan was attacked on the highway. Geckos and other wildlife are also a constant nuisance, finding their way into town, dipping from its water supply and occasionally attacking residents and bighorners. Layout Doc Mitchell's house is located in the western portion of town. This is where the player character begins their journey, after being in Doc Mitchell's care for several days. The Prospector Saloon and Goodsprings General Store, with a Mojave Express dropbox located outside, are situated at the northeast end of town. Several settlers live in the town's houses and farm bighorners. There are several locations in Goodsprings that can be used for safe storage. Everything except the beds in Doc Mitchell's house are considered unowned. Victor's shack is also considered unowned, but has few storage containers. The house due south of the saloon is quite convenient as it is close to the fast travel point. It has open beds and safe containers. Easy Pete sleeps there nightly. Finally, the crates between the saloon and general store are unowned and situated conveniently close to the workbench. Goodsprings contains an abandoned schoolhouse with some low-level loot and a Stealth Boy. An abandoned gas station north of Doc Mitchell's home contains some minor loot and can be used as a safehouse if needed, as it contains a bed and some safe storage. The gas station is locked until the Courier is sent there to meet with Ringo. An invisible border encircles Goodsprings, the cemetery, and Goodsprings Source. Crossing the border for the first time triggers menus which allow for confirmation of the Courier's looks, SPECIAL statistics, traits, and skills. Buildings Inhabitants Notable loot * Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual - The house where Trudy and Sunny Smiles sleep (the white, L-shaped house, directly east of the Goodsprings schoolhouse) contains a copy of the skill book on a small bookshelf opposite the front entrance. Must be stolen unless the quest Run Goodsprings Run has been completed. * 2 Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps - One can be found in the above-mentioned house on the kitchen counter, next to a few Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles. The other is in a white house west of the general store with a vegetable garden outside, on the table in the bedroom. * A Stealth Boy - In the Goodsprings schoolhouse inside a locked safe. The safe can be opened with a Lockpick skill of 25, or by hacking the nearby terminal (Science 25). * Goodsprings schoolhouse safe - Given by Sunny Smiles after asking for work. * Busted Radio - A paper note, given by Trudy after agreeing to fix her radio. * Suave gambler hat - On the skeletal remains in the fridge if you take the road past the saloon to leave. Skill magazines Related quests Endings Notes * As the starting location, the Goodsprings area and related quests offer examples of all the non-combat skill-based checks found in the game: Barter 20 (Trudy); Barter 25 (Chet); Explosives 25 (Easy Pete); Medicine 30 (Doc); Repair 20 (Trudy); Repair 25 (Doc); Science 25 (Victor, Doc, Trudy, schoolhouse); Sneak 25 (Trudy); Speech 20 (Joe Cobb); Speech 25 (Chet, Trudy); Speech 30 (Doc); and Lockpick 75 (Trudy's safe, which can also be opened via terminal). There are several other locks that have a Lockpick skill requirement of 0-50. * The town of Goodsprings is one of the three Goodsprings locations (the others being Goodsprings source and Goodsprings Cemetery) that make up the tutorial area. The tutorial boundary exists whether or not the player accepts Sunny Smiles' offer of her training. The first time that the player leaves the tutorial area, there will be an opportunity to rebuild the Courier character, including S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats and all perks. It is possible, with the correct preliminary character build, to pass every one of the skill checks and quests offered in the town before rebuilding the Courier in a completely different way upon leaving town. * Once one clears the town, it is safe from hostile creatures. Bark scorpions from Goodsprings Cemetery may still appear and geckos will routinely spawn at Goodsprings Source. * The state flag of Nevada flies above the entrance to Doc Mitchell's house. It is the only instance of an animated Nevada state flag in the game. * According to a front page newspaper story, a kind doctor was murdered in the town before the Great War, shocking the citizens. * There are crates marked with three X's located along the front, side, and back of the Goodsprings General Store that can be relocated and used as permanent storage containers. The original content of the crates never respawns, so any items placed inside them will be safe. These crates may be bumped into by the player and sent flying a distance, sometimes disappearing completely into the side of a building so losing all contents with no way of getting them back. The two dumpsters at the side of the general store are safe to store items in and don't have the problem of being bumped and lost. (However, during Ghost Town Gunfight, residents - particularly Sunny Smiles - will help themselves to any weapons stored in the dumpsters.) The crates along the front are "owned" and removing previously placed items from them is considered stealing. * There is a trailer behind Chet's store that contains two crates and a bed. Anything placed in the crates will stay there indefinitely. It's usually available for sleeping, though sometimes Easy Pete may be sleeping there himself. Appearances Goodsprings appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Goodsprings is based on the real-life town of Goodsprings, Nevada, located 40 miles (64 km) southwest of Las Vegas in Clark County, Nevada. Several landmarks are present in the real world location, such as the saloon, store, schoolhouse, cemetery, windmill, and elevated water tank. The town's layout in terms of roads, geographical location, and topography are also similar. * It is entirely possible that Goodsprings may have been called "Noso" during development phases, which may have been short for "No Soliciting," like Novac is short for "No Vacancy." This is namely due to the file naming structure of the buildings used in Goodsprings.Location asset files in game folder: /meshes/architecture/NoSo/nv_building*.nif * Goodsprings was designed by Eric Fenstermaker and Travis Stout.Something Awful Forums * Megan Parks was responsible for layout, prop placement, decoration, terrain shaping, and vistas in this location.Megan Parks' portfolio Bugs * Sometimes if you fast travel from Goodsprings to the Goodsprings source, the game will crash. (This bug only seems to start happening after you complete Ghost Town Gunfight and always happens the next time you try to do so after doing said mission.) * In Goodsprings, entering buildings or saving after returning from the NCRCF causes the game to crash. Gallery FNV Reveal Online Goodsprings.jpg|''Fallout: New Vegas'' pre-release screenshot GS from afar.jpg|General view of Goodsprings MitchellsHouse.jpg|Doc Mitchell's house Goodsprings Source.jpg|Goodsprings source Goodsprings General Store.jpg|General Store Goodsprings_schoolhouse.jpg|Goodsprings schoolhouse Goodsprings Source noon.jpg|View of nearby situated Goodsprings source PS at nightfall.jpg|The Prospector Saloon at noon Goodsprings entrance.jpg|The entrance to Goodsprings FNV loading billboard09.jpg|Loading screen artwork References Category:Goodsprings Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Goodsprings es:Goodsprings fi:Goodsprings fr:Goodsprings it:Goodsprings nl:Goodsprings pl:Goodsprings pt:Goodsprings ru:Гудспрингс uk:Ґудспрінгс zh:清泉镇